mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Todetode
Hi Hi.Katie P Perry (talk) (talk) 03:32, July 30, 2017 (UTC) . QI? |-|Title1= |-|Title2= |-|Title3= *User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 23:07, July 11, 2018 (UTC). Shattered World Revived Thank you for playing Shattered World Revived! You have chosen as the Kingdom of England. Your data is; Demographics Population: 54,786,000 Population Growth: 876,000/Year Urbanization: 27,393,000 Urbanization Growth: 1,095,000/Year Economy GDP per capita: $36,505.67 Factories: 10,000 Base Income: $1 Trillion Tax Income: $164.358 Billion Total Income: $1,164,358,000,000 Geography States: North England, South England Government Government Type: Parlimentary Monarchy Technology Tech Year: 2020 Military Infantry: 67,000 SOS: 100 Tanks: 114 AVs: 0 AFVs: 1,164 Armor cars: 1,538 Artillery: 90 Satellites: 1 Submarines: 4 Carriers: 2 Battleships: 0 Destroyers: 3 Troopships: 2 Fighters: 121 Attack Helicopters: 95 Transport Planes: 57 Bombers: 0 Drones: 31 Nuclear Missiles: 108 Other WMDs: 0 Total Military Size: 83,461 Other Stuff For more data, please click here Thank you again for playing Shattered World Revived, and may the sun never set on the empire of England! Mli048 (talk) 22:10, September 14, 2017 (UTC) Shattered World Revived is now open and is ready for you to post your turn. Mli048 (talk) 00:01, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Dead map games You can't just restart old and dead map games. In order to do so, you need the creators permission (Which I do not). You can, however, created your own map game if you want. Mli048 (talk) 15:41, October 15, 2017 (UTC) P.S. If you need help creating a new map game, you can also ask me. :Arf123 was the first to start, but I thought it was ok to continue and we had more successes than the first lot did. Well I could always move the new posts to a new game running on a similar line. It would inevitably be a different game since start in 2017, not 2016 and it will not have the Antarctic implausibility I tried to fix. :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 22:36, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Welcome RE: Modern world 2017 Alright thanks How is you attempting to get bureacratic positions going? BTW Shattered World Revived new turn will be soon. I'm trying to be more efficent. Mli048 (talk) 13:21, October 17, 2017 (UTC) OK New turn on Shattered World Revived. Please post! Mli048 (talk) 21:52, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Would you like to join my new map game? (The turns won't take forever) Mli048 (talk) 02:22, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Yes. :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 02:28, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Great! The map game is called Flooded Europe. It will probably start between Thursday and Sunday. Mli048 (talk) 02:31, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Post your turn on Shattered World and Flooded Europa Mli048 (talk) 22:10, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Q.I. (a cog for a wiki game) ## City of of Apia ## City of Hoboken ## Principality of Vancouver ## Marquis of Montreal ## City of Lyon ## City of Bordeaux ## Republic of Durban ## City of Xi'an ## City of Utrecht ## City of Ghent Amsterdam Maastricht Groningen Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:52, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Thanks. :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 03:53, October 21, 2017 (UTC) Hey todetodo, On the Galaxy nation thing, may I add a Right wing African state that's *Sort of crumbling economy wise? It's called the SS state of Sudan, and its pretty much a Nazi Sudan that is run by the SS but they believe in the superiority of the black race instead of The Aryan or white race. The History Nerd Don't forget to update the Modern world Map game Re:Hi there Thanks for the welcome but I've been on this wiki for a bit now, and I already got the automated welcome message. I just want to say I recommend you put your welcome message as the automated one instead of editing everyone's talk pages personally. Wallyparker (talk) 19:56, May 1, 2018 (UTC) Natum Republica Romanorum I made a new map game that is still searching for players. It's called Natum Republica Romanorum and is about the beginnings of the Roman Republic. I would like it if you joined. Emperorkangxi (talk) 11:10, June 14, 2018 (UTC) After the current game (1898 game) has finnished. User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:31, June 14, 2018 (UTC) 1898 Hello and sorry for the delay, I was on a school trip yesterday 15th, I hope you come back, today is the delayed start of the mapgame but I can let you post until tomorrow because I know you may be busy atm, thx. NSaurio (talk) 14:41, June 16, 2018 (UTC) OK. User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 18:07, June 16, 2018 (UTC) Return I have returned to the wiki after a long while. I hope you remember me! Cybermats, created by the Cybermen, they kill by feeding off Brainwaves 21:32, July 29, 2018 (UTC) Sandbox! The Q.I. plan (a cog for a wiki game), Peggy - a test paggia? *Sandbox! The Q.I. plan (a cog for a wiki game), Peggy - a test paggia?-- User:Todetode :. ~ Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? ~ Todetode (talk). 02:43, November 12, 2018 (UTC) Passing the Raigns I sadly heard of your departure and I like to offer 2 things. 1. A thank you for the over 2,600 contributions since 2017 and 2. I offer my service as a Admin or Mod in your absence. Please do reply soon as i'd like to hear the answer. Thanks